Vicodin
by Missing Bones
Summary: Missing Bones #06 para 4.15 - “Tecnicamente falando, você não está feliz porque nós voltamos, você só está sob o efeito do remédio.”


**Missing Bones #06**

* * *

**Título:** "Vicodin"  
**Autor:** Rebeca Maria e Bruninha Galle  
**Categoria:** B&B: 4ª Temporada, Missing Scene, One Shot, Fluffy  
**Advertências:** nenhuma  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 01  
**Completa:** [x] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** _"Tecnicamente falando, você não está feliz porque nós voltamos, você só está sob o efeito do remédio."_

* * *

**"Vicodin"****  
****Booth & Brennan****  
****Romance****  
****Oneshot Pós-The Princess and The Pear / Cena Final****  
****By Bruninha Galle e Rebeca Maria**

* * *

"Ótimo. Agora ninguém vai ficar?" – Ele ouviu a porta batendo e um silêncio em seguida. – "Alô?"

Suspirando frustrado, Booth então avaliou sua situação: sozinho e com medo de se mover.

"Ok, Ranger, mova-se." – Ele falou para si mesmo, colocando um pé cautelosamente para frente. – "Confie em Bones." – Ele continuou seu monólogo e o outro pé se moveu. Booth ficou rígido, esperando que a dor o atingisse, mas nada aconteceu. Um enorme sorriso apareceu em seu rosto e ele deu mais um passo. Depois outro, e mais outro. Satisfeito, ele abaixou-se e pegou o frasco de Vicodin que repousava na mesinha, afinal, um resquício de dor ainda o incomodava. Ou era isso que ele diria a si mesmo.

Novamente soltando um suspiro frustrado e até mesmo irritado, Booth sentou-se no sofá e tomou as últimas duas pílulas, colocando depois o frasco vazio em seu bolso. Ele esperava dormir, fazer o tempo passar sem que ele estivesse exatamente consciente disso. Ficar em casa e sem trabalhar em um caso com sua parceira haviam tirado o seu humor, especialmente depois do atentado contra vida dela, e agora ninguém escolhera ficar com ele.

Ele deitou-se no sofá e olhou para o teto. Começava a ver estrelinhas lá em cima, como se fosse o céu. O que significava basicamente que o Vicodin a mais estava fazendo efeito e o ajudaria a passar a noite sozinho.

Quando ouviu a porta se abrir e fechar, ele levantou-se rapidamente, fazendo um gesto com as duas mãos como se fossem um revólver e apontando para a entrada da cozinha.

Brennan apareceu e parou a alguns passos da mão-revólver de Booth. Ele abaixou a arma imaginária, separando as mãos e dando alguns passos até parar bem à frente dela. Ele olhava para ela com uma expressão encantada e fascinada, e ela olhava de volta com o cenho franzido.

"Eu esqueci minha bolsa." – ela disse, ainda olhando confusa para ele.

"Minhas Bones voltou." – ele disse, com a voz lenta, arrastada e fascinada – "E trouxe o cabelo de seda preto junto." – ergueu a mão e tocou o rosto dela com uma suavidade tamanha que Brennan quase fechou os olhos para aproveitar o toque melhor – "E a pele macia também."

Booth não ouviu quando a porta se abriu e fechou novamente. Ele ainda estava encantado demais com a presença de Brennan na frente dele. Quando percebeu, a Agente Perotta estava bem ao lado deles, olhando-a quase tão confusa quanto Brennan, mas também meio constrangida.

"Olhe, Agente Perotta." – Booth disse, finalmente desviando o olhar de Brennan – "Toque a pele dela. Veja como é macia." – ele apanhou a mão da loira e levou-a para tocar o rosto de Brennan.

A Agente Perotta estava visivelmente confusa e constrangida. Brennan, por sua vez, estava apenas confusa e absorta demais no fato de que aquela cena não fazia sentido nenhum para ela, então ela não entendia porque a loira estava com uma expressão tão estranha no rosto, nem como ela própria deveria reagir com tudo aquilo.

Booth soltou a mão de Perotta antes que tocasse o rosto de Brennan, e imediatamente a agente retirou a mão. Ele olhou para ela, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, e então franziu o cenho diante da expressão no rosto dela.

"Não se preocupe, Peyton" – ele disse, apontando um dedo para ela e fazendo voz pomposa e bastante confiante – "Você também tem a pele muito boa." – e sorriu para ela. Uma tentativa de sorriso charmoso, que saiu bem maior e mais largo do que o normal, o que o deixou ainda mais bobo aos olhos das duas.

E antes que elas dissessem qualquer coisa, Booth apanhou uma mão de cada e levou-as para o sofá. Sentou-se bem no meio delas, colocando uma mão na perna de Brennan e outra na perna da Agente Perotta.

"Eu estou tão feliz que vocês voltaram." – ele disse, ainda sorrindo _charmosamente_ para as duas. Ou tentando fazer isso.

"Na verdade Booth, o seu modo de agir e suas pupilas dilatadas sugerem que você tomou mais vicodin. Tecnicamente falando, você não está feliz porque nós voltamos, você só está sob o efeito do remédio." – Brennan constatou, naquele tom óbvio e claro que ela costumava usar sempre.

"Você está menosprezando minha felicidade verdadeira por ver vocês, Dra. Brennan. Isso é triste da sua parte."

"Quantos dessa vez?" – e Agente Perotta assumiu o tom interrogatório e autoritário dela.

Booth olhou mais feliz ainda para as duas. Aparentemente o interesse delas nele o deixava ainda mais extasiado. Ele apanhou o frasco laranja de vicodin no bolso e mostrou para elas. Estava vazio.

"Eu estava me sentindo miserável e abandonado." – e Booth, por sua vez, assumiu o tom triste e dramático, acompanhado por uma expressão exagerada, mas mesmo assim efetiva, de um cachorrinho abandonado – "Porque vocês sabem... vocês me abandonaram. Sozinho e miserável."

Brennan revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Um sorriso ameaçava aparecer nos lábios dela ao ouvir o tom infantil e as palavras dramáticas dele. Agente Perotta, por sua vez, retirou a mão de Booth da sua perna e se levantou, ainda desconfortável.

"Você está em ótima companhia agora, agente Booth." – Ela trocou um olhar com Brennan, que concordou com a cabeça e tentou passar pela frente de Booth, que segurou seu pulso.

"Viu? Você já vai me abandonar de novo." – Booth fez um barulho de desdém com os lábios. – "E eu até disse que sua pele também era macia..."

"Booth, eu vou ficar aqui dessa vez, ok?" – O tom de Brennan era o que ela usaria para uma criança, mas ele não pareceu notar. Seu sorriso débil cresceu ainda mais ao virar-se para ela.

"Claro que vai. Minha Bones não me abandonaria duas vezes no mesmo dia."

Agente Perotta teve finalmente seu pulso libertado quando a outra mão de Booth ocupou-se novamente com o rosto de Brennan.

"Sua pele é mais macia do que a dela." – Ele apontou com a cabeça para a loira, que agora apressava seus passos em direção a saída.

"Você só está dizendo isso porque ela não ficou." – Brennan voltou a assumir seu tom óbvio.

"Não, não, não, isso não é verdade, Bones." – E ele assumiu um novo tom infantil. O dedo indicador, antes na perna dela, agora se mexia bem próximo ao rosto dela, enfatizando cada 'não' dito por ele.

"Você não pode tomar remédios deliberadamente, Booth. Veja o seu estado."

Ele tentou de novo um sorriso charmoso, mas para Brennan, era um sorriso enorme e totalmente abobalhado.

"Meu estado? Eu fiz você ficar, não fiz? Minha Bones ficou."

"Pare com isso de minha," – A cabeça dele foi parar no ombro dela, congelando-a no lugar e na frase. – "Eu claramente não posso deixar você sozinho." – Ela falou mais para convencer-se do que para informá-lo. Booth deu de ombros e os dois permaneceram em silêncio.

"Você sentiu minha falta?" – Ela pensou em responder a verdade, mas quando ele levantou o rosto e a olhou com uma expressão mais abobalhada ainda, ela apenas revirou os olhos.

"Sweets me perguntou se podia me chamar de _Bones_, já que compartilhamos um momento de risco em potencial."

Booth fez uma cara estranha e Brennan não soube dizer o que aquilo significava. Se confusão ou talvez um início de raiva.

"Ele tem 12 anos." – foi a constatação dele, num tom óbvio demais para ser levado a sério.

"Eu disse que não era para ele me chamar de _Bones_." – ele abriu um largo sorriso.

"Eu estou orgulhoso, Bones." – ela franziu o cenho, olhando-o de uma maneira estranha.

"Não, você não está. Você só está bastante..."

"Eu estou. E eu vou brigar com o Sweets depois. Só eu te chamo de Bones."

"Você nem mesmo vai se lembrar disso, Booth."

Ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes para retrucar, à medida que ia se inclinando e se ajeitando no sofá, até estar deitado, com a cabeça no colo de Brennan e as pernas esticadas.

"O que você está fazendo, Booth?"

"Minha cabeça está pesando."

A voz dele era sonolenta. Ele virou-se de lado e suspirou profundamente, e logo Brennan percebeu que ele tinha sido vencido pelo Vicodin. Ela ergueu a mão, num movimento impensado de colocá-la nos cabelos dele, mas parou a meio caminho e apenas cruzou os braços. Ajeitou-se um pouco melhor e deixou a cabeça pender para trás, apoiada no encosto do sofá. Antes que pudesse perceber, ela também estava dormindo.

**FIM**

**N/B&B: ****Depois de uma árdua jornada e exaustão extrema de nossas mentes super inteligentes e cheias de Missing Bones, é com grande prazer, orgulho e dedicação que nós mostramos nosso osso mais difícil de ser encontrado. Vicodin. Aliviando nossa dor, mesmo virtualmente.**


End file.
